boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Pleasant Grove
The attack on Pleasant Grove took place when Hilary J Black burst out from Thunder Quarters and flew over to Pleasant Grove to destroy the city and its people, in retaliation for the falsely perceived aid they gave to the Armies of Organa on their efforts to win the School War. History Background information Later in the Battle of GT-2 Base, Steven Thompson led the Decemahead to confirm the rumors regarding Hilary J Black and her connection to the Girl-Team. Incorrectly believing that the Boy-Team had received assistance from the men of Pleasant Grove, Black left to destroy Pleasant Grove. Petersen protested, but Black claimed she would spare her in order to watch the people die. Amid the distraction, Petersen climbed on her back and forcibly pulled Thompson on with her. With her enemies clinging to her back, she then flew from her fortress, and took flight toward the unsuspecting Pleasant Grove, leaving Thompson and presumably the others dumbstruck at the horror they have unleashed. The attack When Hilary J Black arrived at Pleasant Grove, the townspeople thought it was a mysterious wraith and began engaging in a mad scramble to split up and either evacuate or fight. Diving towards the city, Hilary J Black slowed her descent so she was hovering above the taller buildings, where she proceeded to fire vats of devastating acid, destroying the city for their part in aiding the Armies of Organa. Thompson, having hitched a ride alongside Petersen, dove into Hilary's throat, much to the horror of all, especially Josh Hogan. After using her massive tongue for leverage, he entered her digestive tract in order to slash her heart to pieces. Thompson succeeded, though he was forced to swim in venom that deeply weakened and wounded him, almost fatally. The demon stumbled, knocking Petersen and Tyrone off their perch, before flying back up. Clawing and biting at the sky, her internal glow faded as she died in midair. Her body descended and fell onto the town, destroying a good portion of it but also smothering the flames with her blood. Aftermath Steven Thompson was rescued from his would-be self sacrifice when Helen McKeen used Exoneration to cut a hole in Hilary J Black's decaying flesh, and they took him home to deal with his parents, who were livid. When Thompson regained consciousness, an awed McKeen tenderly soothed his fears and kissed him on the cheek, her unspoken feelings finally shared, at the cost of deeply offending Summer Petersen unintentionally. After the Orc demon's death, the people turned to Steven Thompson for aid in rebuilding their lives. The death of Hilary had massive consequences, though it also helped end the war. In addition, Thompson's courage-driven lack of hesitancy to sacrifice himself for the greater good, is a turning point in his relationship with McKeen. McKeen recognized it as a sign of maturity, commitment, and leadership, that Thompson was no longer afraid to give up his life for his cause, and it deepens her love for him. Appearances * * Category:Attacks Category:Battles of the School War